El regreso al digimundo digimon 02
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: no soy muy bueno con los resúmenes pero espero y les guste
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

El regreso al digimundo La nueva amenaza

Cap 1

Era una mañana en casa de Davis Motomiya el se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero veemon ya se había levantado lo cual eso ocasiono un problema destruyo el despertador de Davis al tratar de sacar el halo 4 de la repisa de videojuegos

**30 minutos después **

"Veemon ¿qué horas son?" dijo Davis un poco aturdido y levantándose de su cama

"8:30 Davis" dijo Veemon tratando de esconder el desastre

" ¿Queee? Se supone que debió haber sonado el despertador hace media hora, rompiste el despertador de nuevo" dijo Davis al ver trozos del despertador.

"lo siento Davis" dijo Veemon disculpándose

"ya veras..." djio Davis mientras se vestía, agarraba un poco de comida y lo ponía dentro de una mochila y salía corriendo para reunirse con todos en casa de Tai.

**En casa de tai**

"Bueno ¿porque tardara tanto Davis? "Sé preguntó Tai

"no lo sé hermano" dijo kari preocupada

"Tal vez le pazo algo" dijo Ken quien se encontraba preocupado

"no creo Ken tal vez se quedó dormido otra vez" dijo TK bromeando

"cuantas veces tengo que decir que lo siento" dijo V-mon

"y yo lo voy a sentir mas no habrá chocolate por un mes" dijo Davis molesto por lo que había pasado en su casa.

De repente Kari sale para encontrase con Davis y hablar con el…

"Davis que fue lo que te paso tu no sueles llegar tan tarde" dijo Kari preocupada

"Nada Kari, porque no le preguntas a cierto digimon que rompió mi despertador por 4ta vez" dijo Davis viendo a Veemon con una cara de pocos amigos

"Bueno porque no entramos los demás chicos nos están esperando" dijo kari con una sonrisa para calmar el enojo de Davis

"hola Davis… ¿todo bien?" le pregunto el líder de la primera generación al ver la cara de Davis

Davis no respondio a esa pregunta

"bueno Tai ya que Malon Myotismon y Diaboromon no son un problema puedo saber que estoy haciendo aquí" contesto Davis molesto

"cuál es tu problema Davis" dijo Tk queriendo darle a Davis una paliza

"Tk, Davis no tuvo un buen día creo que por eso está molesto" dijo Kari tratando de detener a Tk

"Davis lamento que estés molesto pero Izzy detecto una energía oscura en el digimundo y pensé que ustedes deberían ir, nosotros los alcanzaremos mas tarde" tai trato de explicarle con calma la situación a Davis

"bueno ya que, PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE" Davis no le quedo de otra mas que abrir la puerta hacia el mundo digital

Los niños llegan al digimundo para ver qué era lo que sucedía en ese momento Davis sube a un árbol y vio un pequeño palacio con los binoculares que tai le regalo cuando el y ken derrotaron a diaboromon

"lo siento Davis" dijo Veemon quien estaba muy apenado por lo que había hecho

"ya Veemon está bien acepto tus disculpas pero el castigo sigue porque este es el 4° despertador de me rompes" Dijo Davis al ver que veemon estaba muy arrepentido

"vamos a decirles a los demás lo que acabo de ver" Dijo Davis quien bajaba con Veemon del árbol

continuara ...

Cap2 el castillo de shogungekomon pt1

"chicos, veemon y yo vimos una mansión cerca de un lago" dijo Davis quien estaba con su compañero digimon por un lado corriendo hacia los demás

"por lo visto tú y veemon ya hicieron las paces" dijo gatomon al ver que Davis y veemon ya habían resuelto su problema

"Ud. deben ser los niños elegidos" dijo un digimon con apecto de anciano

"si, pero… ¿quién eres tú?" dijo Cody al ver al Digimon viejo

"yo soy Jijimon y ella es mi esposa Babamon" contesto el viejo Digimon

"es un placer conocerlos" contesto Babamon

"disculpen pero que fue lo que le paso al digimundo" pregunto Tk al ver lo mal que estaba el Digimundo

"oh nuestro querido Digimundo, bueno verán… "Contesto babamon pero fue interrumpida por jijimon

"tranquila cariño, yo les contare después que derrotaron a diaboromon hace 2 años pensamos que la paz por fin había llegado a nuestro mundo pero… estábamos equivocados. Dragomon se unió con Deemon y conquistaron el digimundo los antiguos guerreros del digimundo conocidos como los caballeros reales comandados por Alphamon el caballero supremo quien con sus amigos lucharon valientemente con todo lo que pudieron pero… no fue suficiente, solo sobrebiveron 4 de ellos Galantmon (Dukemon), leopardmon (Duftmon), Dynasmon y Magnamon ellos decidieron llamarlos para ver quien se convertiría en el sucesor de su maestro y salvar a este mundo, ocultando el poder sagrado de Alphamon en 3 pruebas" dijo jijimon al explicarles cuál era su nueva misión y que era lo que tenían que hacer.

"miren chicos ya llegamos" dijo Babamon al ver que habían llegado a un castillo

"este es el castillo que yo vi a lo lejos" dijo Davis sorprendido

"si es el castillo de shogungekomon aquí se encuentran los caballeros reales junto con la resistencia digimons" dijo jijimonmientras introducía a los elegidos al castillo

"bienvenidos elegidos yo soy Galantmon o Dukemon" dijo un digimon muy alto que tenía un escudo y una lanza enormes

"bueno bueno basta de presentaciones cuales son las pruebas que nos van a poner" dijo Davis quien se emociono con la noticia de tener una nueva aventura

"Davis no seas tan inpaciente" Dijo Yolei regañandolo

"asi que tu eres Davis Motomiya el elegido de los milagros y sucesor de valor y la amistad" Dijo Dukemon

"¿como sabes todo eso?" pregunto Davis

"teníamos que saberlo ya que fuiste tu y solo tu quien derroto a Malon Myotismon y tres meses depues derrotaste a Diaboromon" Dijo un digimon de armadura dorada quien empezó a caminar por la habitación

"asi es y tabien tenemos a Kari Kamiya la elegida de la luz, a Tk Takaishi quien derroto a piedmon uno de los dark masters mas poderosos" dijo el digimon Dorado

"asi es magnamon y por otro lado tenemos a Yolei Inoue sucesora de la pureza y el amor, Cody Hida sucesor de los conocimientos y la sinceridad y… Ken ichijouji o debería decir emperador de los…"Dijo un digimon Negro con alas blancas pero no esperaba ser interrumpido por Daivis

"cierra la boca no me importa quien seas pero no pues hablar así a mi mejor amigo"

De repente una sombra ataca a Davis, pero Veemon se cruza en su camino, tirando a Davis al suelo

"Veeeemon"

"VEEMON digimons a…. XV-MON"

"ja ja tu amiguito se cree muy fuerte" dijo un digimon con extraña armadura

"Basta Dynasmon no queremos pelear con los niños elegidos" dijo Dukemon deteniendo a su compañero

"si, recuerda cual es nuestra misión, tenemos que elegir a quien de los 2 sera el sucesor de Alphamon" dijo Magnamon

"esperen… ¿cómo que cual de los 2?"Pregunto kari

"asi es verán… Tk desrtullo a devimon y a piedmon pero… el elegido de los milagros destrullo a Malon Myotismon, Kinmeramon y Diaboromon" dijo Dukemon repasando los echos históricos de las batallas de los elegidos

"asi es ellos han destruido a los enmigos mas fuertes y por eso creemos que ellos deben avanzar al siguiente Lv" Dijo Magnamon quien veía la determinación en los ojos de el líder de los elegidos

"yo no lo creo, yo digo que sus amigos también se merecen avanzar al LV ultra y la elegida de la luz al LV mega con los chicos" dijo leopardmon al ver a los demás elegidos tristes

"bueno eso es fácil pero aun asi debemos saber quien de los dos debe ser el sucesor, la prueba comenzara mañana asi que descanzen" dijo Dynasmon con cara de pocos amigos

"bien, buenas noches…" dijeron los niños elegidos a los caballeros reales.


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

"muy bien elegidos duerman en las habitaciones que ud quieran pero uds dos en habitaciones separadas a los demas" dijo Dukemon en un tono serio

"¿Qué?, y eso ¿Por qué?" pregunto Tk

"es más que obvio Tc ellos no quieren que nosotros nos distraigamos antes de la pruba" Dijo Davis entendiendo la indirecta de Dukemon

"asi es Daivis estas en lo cierto"

La noche cayo de pronto y los niños elegidos dormían Ken con Cody y Yolei con Kari mientras que Tk y patamon dormían solos en una habitación pero Davis y Veemon…

"Vamos sigue así flamedramon que te parece si cambiamos por el digiegg de la amistad" Dijo Davis quien no podía dormir y decidió entrenar con V-mon.

"me parece perfecto" Dijo Flamedramon quien de pronto fue cubierto por una luz azul

**30 minutos despues **

"Bueno ahora hay que intentarlo con tu nivel de Campeon" Dijo Davis apuntando a V-mon con su D3 pero no se dio cuenta que un digimon lo estaba observando.

"baya pero que tenemos aquí tal parece que Uds. no pueden dormir" Dijo Magnamon

"asi es, Davis está un poco tenso por las pruebas que le pondrán mañana" Dijo V-mon

"bueno no cualquiera se convierte en el sucesor de mi maestro de la noche a la mañana" Dijo Magnamon para ver cuál era la reacción de Davis

"si, pero no sé ni qué tipo de pruebas son… todavía no sé cómo le are para salir de este problema" Dijo Davis un poco triste

"¿Y? tampoco sabias como derrotar a kinmeramon y aun así lo hiciste, solo te diré que la ultima prueba es un combate ente los digimons de ambos" Dijo Magnamon viendo que Davis tenia la determinación pero estaba preocupado

"oh gracias no se ni como le hare para derrotar a Magna angemon, veemon todavía no alcanza el ultra nivel" Dijo Davis con mucha tristeza

"y eso de que te preocupa, si mi memoria no me falla no fue XV-mon quien golpeo a Malon Myiotismon, yo opino que descanses y que pienses en todas tus batallas y en todo lo que has pasado con Veemon y solo así pasaras las pruebas" dijo magnamon para levantar el animo de Davis.

"está bien solo perfeccionaremos nuestras técnicas un poco más y después iremos a la cama" dijo Davis con una sonrisa

Magnamon se despide de Daivs y se va, pero logra notar una figura conocida y decide acercarse a ella

"estas preocupada por él no es así" dijo el digimon dorado

"si, un poco la verdad es que el es mi mejor amigo y no sé porque pero ahora que peleara con Tk me preocupo mas por ambos" Dijo la Figura misteriosa

"y porque no le dices la verdad" le dijo el digimon Dorado ala Figura misteriosa

"¿a que te refieres?" Pregunta la Figura misteriosa

"a lo que tu sientes por él y lo mismo va para tu pequeño digimon" dijo el Magnamon

Con eso Magnamon se fue, dejando a las figura pensando en lo que el caballero real le había dicho, las figuras trataron de acercarse a Davis y veemon pero ya era demasiado tarde ellos ya estaba profundamente dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

"muy bien elegidos duerman en las habitaciones que ud quieran pero uds dos en habitaciones separadas a los demas" dijo Dukemon en un tono serio

"¿Qué?, y eso ¿Por qué?" pregunto Tk

"es más que obvio Tc ellos no quieren que nosotros nos distraigamos antes de la pruba" Dijo Davis entendiendo la indirecta de Dukemon

"asi es Daivis estas en lo cierto"

La noche cayo de pronto y los niños elegidos dormían Ken con Cody y Yolei con Kari mientras que Tk y patamon dormían solos en una habitación pero Davis y Veemon…

"Vamos sigue así flamedramon que te parece si cambiamos por el digiegg de la amistad" Dijo Davis quien no podía dormir y decidió entrenar con V-mon.

"me parece perfecto" Dijo Flamedramon quien de pronto fue cubierto por una luz azul

**30 minutos despues **

"Bueno ahora hay que intentarlo con tu nivel de Campeon" Dijo Davis apuntando a V-mon con su D3 pero no se dio cuenta que un digimon lo estaba observando.

"baya pero que tenemos aquí tal parece que Uds. no pueden dormir" Dijo Magnamon

"asi es, Davis está un poco tenso por las pruebas que le pondrán mañana" Dijo V-mon

"bueno no cualquiera se convierte en el sucesor de mi maestro de la noche a la mañana" Dijo Magnamon para ver cuál era la reacción de Davis

"si, pero no sé ni qué tipo de pruebas son… todavía no sé cómo le are para salir de este problema" Dijo Davis un poco triste

"¿Y? tampoco sabias como derrotar a kinmeramon y aun así lo hiciste, solo te diré que la ultima prueba es un combate ente los digimons de ambos" Dijo Magnamon viendo que Davis tenia la determinación pero estaba preocupado

"oh gracias no se ni como le hare para derrotar a Magna angemon, veemon todavía no alcanza el ultra nivel" Dijo Davis con mucha tristeza

"y eso de que te preocupa, si mi memoria no me falla no fue XV-mon quien golpeo a Malon Myiotismon, yo opino que descanses y que pienses en todas tus batallas y en todo lo que has pasado con Veemon y solo así pasaras las pruebas" dijo magnamon para levantar el animo de Davis.

"está bien solo perfeccionaremos nuestras técnicas un poco más y después iremos a la cama" dijo Davis con una sonrisa

Magnamon se despide de Daivs y se va, pero logra notar una figura conocida y decide acercarse a ella

"estas preocupada por él no es así" dijo el digimon dorado

"si, un poco la verdad es que el es mi mejor amigo y no sé porque pero ahora que peleara con Tk me preocupo mas por ambos" Dijo la Figura misteriosa

"y porque no le dices la verdad" le dijo el digimon Dorado ala Figura misteriosa

"¿a que te refieres?" Pregunta la Figura misteriosa

"a lo que tu sientes por él y lo mismo va para tu pequeño digimon" dijo el Magnamon

Con eso Magnamon se fue, dejando a las figura pensando en lo que el caballero real le había dicho, las figuras trataron de acercarse a Davis y veemon pero ya era demasiado tarde ellos ya estaba profundamente dormidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 las pruebas inician parte1

Ala mañana siguiente Davis se despertó solo para ver a kari y gatomon a lado de el y veemon Davis despertó a veemon pero fue sorprendido por kari

"buenos días Davis" dijo Kari con una sonrisa

"k-Kari ¿qué haces tú aquí?" le pregunto Davis

"bueno no te encontré en tu habitación y así que vine a buscarte y Nefertimon los encontró aquí" dijo Kari al ver la expresión de Davis

"y ¿Por qué nos vinieron a buscarnos Ka…?""oh no, Kari Kamiya eso no va a funcionar" dijo Davis de mala manera

"¿de qué hablas? Davis ahora que yo quiero estar contigo porque decides actuar de esa manera" dijo Kari quien no podía creer lo que veía

"no va a funcionar Kari, veemon y yo entrenamos toda la noche y esta vez tu Tk no nos va a ganar esta, ADIOS" dijo Davis mientras se alejaba llorando

Kari se quedó hay sola con gatomon y cuando empezaron a llorar vieron una pluma blanca que cayó del cielo

"puedes ser la elegida de la luz pero… ves porque no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ahora que las dos querían decir lo que sentían fue demasiado tarde" dijo una figura que se reía de ellas

"angemon no molestes a Kari" dijo Gatomon furiosa

"ven siguen pensando en el elegido de la esperanza pero no pueden dejar de pensar en el elegido de los milagros y su compañero digimon pero les han hecho un daño terrible y solo uds lo pueden solucionar" dijo la misteriosa figura

"Gracias por decirnos que hacer Leopardmon" Dijo Kari al ver que era leopardmon quien le había dado el consejo

Leopardmon le sonrio a kari y se marchó, mientras que Davis y Veemon buscaron un lugar para entrenar solos

"Vamos V sigue asi" dijo con mucho orgullo pero no podía sacarse de la mente a Kari

"de acuerdo Davis" Dijo Veemon quien sentía el dolor de Davis

Mientras el entrenaba Kari trataba de buscarlo para explicarle los sucedido pero no tiene suerte y torpieza con Ken y Yolei

"buenos días Kari" dijo Yolei

"ah… Hola Yolei" le contesto Kari pero su tono de voz parecía que estaba triste

"te pasa algo tu no sueles actuar así" dijo Ken

"bueno verán…. Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo Kari quien les había explicado todo lo sucedido

"ya vero creo que tu juego de poner celoso a Davis se salió de control" dijo Ken quien se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo

"si… y- y…ahora él no quiere hablarme" dijo kari mientras se rompía en llanto

"yo no lo creo, solo está preocupado por la prueba" dijo Yolei mientras trataba de calmarla

"si yo opino lo mismo wormon y yo nos encargaremos de hablar con ellos." Dijo Ken

Los niños fueron llavados a una especie de coliseo donde Tk y Davis estaban en el centro con los cabballeros reales pero Kari y Gatomon no se encontraban con ellos, Ellas etavan pensando en lo que Magnamon y leopardmon le habían dicho

"_porque no le dices la verdad",_ "_me refiero a lo que tu sientes por él y lo mismo va para tu pequeño digimon", "Ves porque no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ahora que las dos querían decir lo que sentían… fue demasiado tarde ves porque no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ahora que las dos querían decir lo que sentían fue demasiado tarde", _

"_Ven siguen en el elegido de la esperanza pero no pueden dejar de pensar en el elegido de los milagros y su compañero digimon pero les han hecho un daño terrible y solo uds lo pueden solucionar"_

Kari y Gatomon estaban muy deprimidas no sabían que hacer pro entonces Babamon apareció y hablo con Kari.

"no vas a ir a apoyar a tus amigos" dijo babamon quien había llegado sin ser notada por las chicas

"no sé, Dai está enojado conmigo y Tk no sé si quiera verme por que ha de estar preocupado por su prueba" dijo kari tristemente

"kari? ¿Por qué le dijiste Dai a Davis?" dijo gatomon quien vio la cara de cari que estaba un poco roja

"Q-Que no, no yo no quise decir eso yo…" dijo Kari quien estaba roja como un tomate

"está bien hijita no tienes que ponerte así, por qué lo que tu sientes por el se llama AMOR" dijo babamon

"no, se equivoca él es mi mejor amigo, no es así Gatomon" dijo cari con su cara toda roja

"si Davis y Vee son nuestros amigos por qué pensó eso" dijo gatomon

"je je je ahora tu le Dijiste Vee a V-mon" dijo Kari riéndose de gatomon quien tenía la cara roja

"Por qué no van apoyar a sus amigos y tal vez puedan aclarar las cosas" dijo babamon

"Si" dijeron Kari y gatomon

Kari, Gatomon y Babamon llegan al coliseo para ver las pruebas que les son otorgadas a Davis y TK


	5. Chapter 5

cap5 Las Pruebas inician parte 2

"bueno vamos Leopardmon empieza tú con tu prueba" dijo Dukemon

"de acuerdo Dukemon, niños ustedes deben ser capases de ver más allá de las diferencias antes que el enemigo los destruya, por eso tendrán que encontrar a su pareja de Digievolucion DNA en el menor tiempo posible"

"que eso es una locura" dijo Tk

"deacuerdo" Dijo Davis quien estaba muy serio

"Bueno Empiecen" dijo leopardmon

Tk nota que todo estaba igual pero cuando camino y vio a Cody Davis lo detuvo

"oye que te pasa" dijo Tk molesto

"vaya que eres idiota es una prueba las cosas no son tan fáciles y menos con los caballeros reales, no es así, ah y por cierto ya quiten le a Ken ese disfraz de Dynasmon" dijo Davis quien descubrió el secreto de la primera prueba

"…."

"¿como lo supiste?" pregunto Dukemon

"bueno Ken y yo fuimos los primeros en hacer la DNA y también yo fui el primero que confío en el cuándo dejo de lado esa oscuridad abandonado al emperador de los digimons de su Ser" dijo Davis

"bueno eso es sorprendente, Magnamonno creo que te toca" dijo leopardmon

"tienes razón, bueno Davis, Tk espero y estén listos para revivir el pasado" dijo magnamon

"si" dijeron ambos elegidos

"escuchen eh traído a unos viejos amigos suyos para que revivan sus encuentros de presente y los del pasado y tienen que decir por qué lo eligieron""Tk de tu lado están Piedmon y Devimon ¿a quien vas a elegir?" dijo magnamon

"Devimon, porque fue quien ocaciono desastres en la isla File y por eso NO LO PERDONO" dijo Tk con una cara de ira

"bien, ¿y tu a quien eliges Davis?..." le pregunto magnamon

"yo elijo a Kinmeramon ya que si no lo hubiese destruido no huera sido capaz de terminar con la maldad del emperador de los digimons Trayendo a un nuevo miembro al equipo" dijo Davis mientras observaba a ken

"muy bien entonces empecemos…" dijo magnamon

"Veemon Digimons a…. **XV-MON**"

"Patamon Digimons a… **ANGEMON**"

"X laser" dijo XV-mon mientras atacaba a su enemigo

"Golpe de fe" dijo angemon mientras atacaba a su enemigo

**1hora de lucha después **

"si lo logramos" dijo Davis

"ya lo creo Daivis" dijo Tk

"ja ja ja las primeras pruebas fueron fáciles comparadas con la que yo les voy a poner" dijo Dynasmon

" ¿a que te refieres? " dijo Tk

"a que mi prueba saca el verdadero ser de la persona" dijo Dynasmon mientras reia


	6. Chapter 6

La prueba final

"¿Qué clase de prueba es?" pregunto Davis

"je je son solo una serie de preguntas" dijo Dynasmon

"bueno comencemos" Dijo Davis

"estoy de acuerdo, Empezare con tigo elegido de la esperanza oh casi lo olvido, si no responden correctamente… sus digimon pagaran el precio" dijo Dynasmon

"De acuerdo comienza" dijo Tk

1.-¿le has mentido a alguien?

"No nunca" dijo Tk

"no digas mentiras" Dijo Dynasmon mientras golpeaba a patamon

"esta bien, si le menti a Davis cuando él me pregunto en el digimundo que si su hermana no había dicho nada malo cuando la conocí yo… él dije que ella no le había dicho nada pero la verdad es que si" dijo tk mientras que un aura oscura lo cubría

2.-¿odias a alguno de los niños elegidos? "recuerda lo que pasara si respondes una mntira…"

Tk no podía permitir que patamon fuera lastimado una vez más así que decidio decir la verdad

"está bien odio a 3 de los elegidos"

"Dynasmon ya basta"

"no interrumpas mi prueba" 3.-¿Quiénes son y porque?

"grr… son… Tai por qué siempre ponía a Kari en peligro, a Ken por haber usado el poder de las tinieblas para crear a Kinmeramon y a…Davis por qué siempre se está haciendo el Héroe y actua sin pensar en los demás." con mucha ira

4.-¿te crees mejor que ellos?

"si, de eso estoy seguro" respondió Tk

5.-¿crees que te mereces el poder de nuestro maestro?

" la verdad…. Si pero no se que es lo que opinen ud." Dijo con indiferencia

"ja eres muy orgulloso, pero con lo que acabsa de decir que crees que piensen tus amigos" dijo Dynasmon burlándose del elegido de la esperanza

Es la primera vez que Kari veía la oscuridad en Tk y estaba sorprendida por todo lo que dijo al igual que todos los demás.

"sigues tu elegido de los milagros" burlándose de davis

"Adelante"respondió muy confiado

1.-¿Por qué te convertiste en niño elegido y cual fue tu motivo para entrar en este mundo?

"bueno… la verdad no se por qué me escogió el digiegg del Valor pero si se por que entre a este mundo y esa razón fue… por qué estaba celoso de que Tk entrara al digimundo con Kari" repuesta Davis quien estaba avergonzado por su respuesta

2.-¿odias a al elegido de la esperanza por lo que dijo?

"NO, el estaba en lo cierto yo habeses actuo sin pensar y me hago el héroe en ocasiones" respondió Davis quien voltio a ver a tk

3.-¿por qué?

"porque yo quería llamar la atención de… Kari y eso es por qué… estoy enamorado de ella" dijo Davis haciendo que kari se sonrojara

4.-¿eso quiere decir que solo viniste a este mundo para impresionar a una chica?

"Te equivocas después de que Ken creo a Kinmeramon yo decidí dejar anulando mi amor por Kari pero decidí darme ora oportunidad cuando el mal en digimundo fue derrotado pero luego llegaron Arukenimon, Mummymon, Malon Myotismon y Diaboromon y decidi que era el momento de actuar y asta que el digimundo este a salvo planeo poner mis coas en orden" dijo davis

5.-¿crees que te mereces el poder de nuestro maestro?

"no lo se, pero si se me fuera otorgado salvaría al digimundo de nuevo" dijo Davis quien hania convertido sus manos en puños

"bueno nosotros les informaremos quien se queda con el poder de nuestro maestro, mientras tomen un descanso en su mundo" les dijeron los caballeros reales

Davis fue con Tk para que aclarar las cosas con los demás y decidieron tomar juntos unas merecidas vacaciones de verano y esperar la respuesta de los caballeros reales


	7. Chapter 7

cap 7 Las vacaciones de Verano El Secreto de La Familia Motmoiya pt1

"chicos se que están molestos con Tk pero que les parece si todos vamos de vacaciones de verano a casa de mis abuelos a las montañas" Davis les sugirió a los elegidos

"si, me parece una buena idea" dijo ken

"entonces nos vemos mañana a las 10:00" dijo Davis mientras se despide de sus amigos

Estación de odaiba 9:30

"los chicos se están tardando demasiado V-mon" dice Davis quien estaba preocupado por sus amigos

"Hi Dai-chan" dice una vos femenina familiar

"V-mon Hola" dice un digimon con apariencia de gato

"mira V-mon son Kari y gatomon, Hola chicas" dice Davis

"Tal parece que somos los únicos" dice kari quien se pone roja al ver que eran los únicos en la estación

Pocos minutos después empiezan a llegar TK, Cody, Yolei y Ken con sus respectivos digimons

"bueno Davis donde esta exactamente la casa de tus abuelos" pregunta yolei

"Ya lo verán, por qué no subimos al tren" le responde davis

Los niños llegan a una estación muy vieja y son recibidos por una anciana

"oh Daivis mírate cuanto has cresido espero que no hayas olvidado todo lo que tu abuelo te enseño" responde la anciana

"eso crees Abuelita pero antes quiero presentarte a mis amigos ella es Kari Kamiya…"dijo Davis al empesar a presentar a sus amigos

"oh es muy linda acaso es tu novia Davis" dijo la anciana y esto hiso que ambos chicos se sonrojaran pero Davis recupero el control y siguió con alas presentaciones

"No, solo somos amigos. Bueno el es Cody Hida y creo que le va a caer muy bien a l abuelo ya que Cody practica Kendo"dijo mientras presentaba al menor de los elegidos

"es un placer conocerla"

"bueno ellos son Ken ichijouji y Yolei Inoue Ken es mi mejor amigo y Yolei es un poco mandona pero me cae bien"

"es un placer"

"y por ultimo Tk Takaishi"

"es un gusto conocerlos a todos pero por que no sacan a sus mascotas "dice la abuela de Davis

"Davis tus Abuelos saben sobre los digimons" dice tk

"si, así que por que no los sacan para que se diviertan un rato en el bosque, podemos caminar con ellos ya que la casa de mis abuelos se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque"

Varios minutos después los niños empiezan a preocuparse y en pensar si no estaban perdidos Kari se acerco a Davis para preguntarle si no se habían perdido

"Dai ohm.. ¿vamos por el camino correcto?"pregunta kari

"si Daivis me estoy cansando "contesta v-mon

"oh vamos chicos no sean quisquillosos solo falta un poco más" dice Davis mientras caminaba por el bosque

"no somos quisquillosos solo estamos cansados "dice Yolei muy molesta

"miren Niños ya llegamos"dice la abuela de davis

"¿esta es la casa de tus abuelos Davis?"Pregunta ken

"si por que "contesta el líder de los elegidos

"se parece al castillo de ShogunGekomon" le responde cody

"si, es demasiado grande para ser una casa "dice tk quien veía el tamaño de la casa

Los niños fueron de inmediato recibidos por un anciano muy serio

"hola Davis" contesta un hombre de edad madura

"hola abuelo, V-mon por que no llevas a los demás al patio de atrás" dice Davis mientras le señalaa v-mon un lugar pasifico detrás de la casa

"De acuerdo Davis "contesto el dragón azul

V-mon hizo lo que Daivs le pidió mientras los humanos hablaban los digimons jugaban en el patio Trasero que era inmensamente enorme pero… V-mon noto que algo no andaba bien Todos los digimon estaban jugando pero… Gatomon estaba sentada en una banca sola

"por qué no estas con los demás ¿te pasa algo Gatomon?" le pregunto al digimon con apariencia de gato

"No estoy bien" contesta el digimon felino

"vamos dime que es lo que te pasa" insiste el digimon azul

"veras Vee, Kari se dio cuenta de que quien realmente le gusta es Davis" contesta Gatomon

"oh ya veo pero eso lo tiene que hacer ella por su cuenta pero… eso no es todo ¿verdad?"dice el digimon dragón

"bueno… es que yo también siento algo por ti "contesta Gatomon con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 Las vacaciones de Verano El Secreto de La Familia Motmoiya pt2

Mientras tanto en la casa de los abuelos motomiya

"bueno Davis por qué no traes la comida sirve que recuerdas un poco el entrenamiento y de paso haces la cena" le dice su abuelo

"si claro estaré devuelta pronto" contesta Davis

"niños síganme les mostrare sus habitaciones donde ud. y sus digimons podrán descansar" dice la abuela de davis

Los niños siguen a la abuela de Davis quien empezó a llevar a los niños a sus habitaciones los primeros fueron Tk, Cody y Ken los niños agradecieron y se fueron a cambiar luego llevo a kari y Yolei a su habitación

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de bosque Davis llevaba un enorme pescado en sus manos (ya saben cómo los de DBZ) pero no pudo evitar pensar en que Kari le quería decir algo cuando estuvieron solos en la estación esperando a los demás

_"qué habrias querido decirme Kari-chan_"

De repente Davis no se percata de que había llegado a la casa de sus abuelos

"ya estoy de regreso" contesto el líder de los elegidos

"oh que bien cariño por qué no te duchas y te cambias tu abuelo y yo aremos la cena" dice la abuela

"¿segura? Por cierto caminando de regreso vi que una tormenta se aproxima "contesta Davis

Davis no tuvo otra opción asi que decidió ducharse y cambiarse de ropa cuando salió llevaba un traje ninja azul con una letra "V" de color Amarillo y el emblema de los milagros en la espalda sus amigos lo vieron pero no lo creían ¿ese era el líder de los niños elegidos? Aunque todos traían ropa diferente no creían lo que veían. Ken llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón blanco, Tk llevaba una camisa verde con rayas amarillas y un short café, Cody llevaba una playera café y un short azul, Yolei solo llevaba la ropa que usaba en el digimundo pero sin su gorro y Kari llevaba una playera rosa de tirantes y una mini falda azul.

"wow todos están muy cambiados" dice Davis bromeando

"Yo opino lo mismo de ti Ryu Hayabusa" dice Tk siguiendo la broma de Davis

"ja ja muy chistoso Tp, este es mi nuevo traje de entrenamiento me lo acaba de dar mi abuelo" Davis contesta molesto

"¿no sabía que tu familia era descendiente de algún clan ninja Davis?" pregunta ken

"bueno si y también de unos cuantos samuráis pero eso se los contare después, la comida esta lista por qué no vamos por nuestros digimons" dice Davis tratando de evadir el tema

"Sí" contestan lo demás elegidos

Los niños van por sus digimons y v-mon no lo puede creer al ver a si a Davis

"¿Daivis eres tu?" pregunta v-mon sorprendió

"si, por qué me preguntas eso" dice Davis

"bueno es que te ves increíble con tu traje de ninja" contesta el dragón azul

"yo también lo creo" dice kari con un leve rubor en las mejillas

"en serio crees eso Kari porqué….uhm…tú también te ves linda" dice Davis quien volteo a otro lado para que los demás no notaran lo rojo que estaba

"Vamos Kari díselo" le dice gatomon empujándola hacia el chico

"ahm… Dai yo quería decirte que…." Dijo kari pero cada vez que lo decía se ponía mas roja hasta que…

"oigan chicos la abuela de Davis dice que la cena esta lista" dice cody quien venía de la cocina con armadillomon.

En eso todos deciden irse a comer y entre risas y pláticas Cody y Kari ven una espada con un símbolo en forma de Dragón

"Discúlpenos pero no nos hemos presentado yo soy Kaede y el es mi esposo Neji" dijo la abuela

"disculpen, ¿pero y esa espada?" pregunto kari

"Qué bueno que preguntaste Kari a mí también me dio mucha curiosidad" le contesto cody

"bueno verán el padre de Neji era un famoso samurái llamado "X" por qué en su mejilla tenía una marca en forma equis, mientras que su madre era una famosa kunoichi quien ayudaba a las personas en situaciones peligrosas cuando Davis nació su padre lo traía aquí en vacaciones para que entrenara con su abuelo todo lo que sabe en cuanto a esa espada le perteneció al padre de Neji" explico la anciana Kaede

"wooooow" fue la única expresión que pudieron hacer los elegidos ante saber el pasado de su amigo y líder

"porque nunca me dijiste eso Davis?" pregunto v-mon

"creo en estar de acuerdo con V-mon" contesta Ken

"oh vamos quiero recordarles que nunca tuve el tiempo ya que siempre el digimundo estaba en problemas" contesta Davis

"Davis quiero que mañana te levantes temprano y comiences con tu entrenamiento desde donde te quedaste la última vez" le dice Neji a su nieto

"asi será abuelo" contesta el líder de los elegidos

"bueno por qué no van a dormir mañana los llevaremos a conocer el pueblo y sus alrededores" les dice la anciana Kaede

"gracias" contestan los niños

Y con eso todos los niños se fueron a dormir pero algo pasaba por la mente de Davis que no lo dejaba dormir….


	9. Chapter 9

9 Cap una noche de lo más extraña y la decisión de los caballeros pt 1

Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche y todos los elegidos dormían pero Davis estaba sentado en su cama y no podía dormir ya que eran tantas cosas las que ocupaban su mente que no podía cerrar los ojos de repente escucha que alguien golpea a su puerta

*toc toc*

Davis abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y no esperaba encontrarse con Kari afuera de su cuatro así que tuvo que preguntarle

"¿Qué sucede Kari-chan no puedes dormir?" pregunta desconcertado

De repente se escucha un relámpago y kari se aferra al pecho de Davis

"ya veo te dan miedo los rayos" dice al ver la expresión en la cara de Kari

"si" contesta tímidamente

"y… ¿por qué no le dices algo a Yolei?"

"la verdad es que con Yolei apenas y puedo dormir ella habla ensueños con ken y como todos estaban compartiendo habitación ¿quería saber si podía dormir aquí esta noche?" pregunta tímidamente

"bueno pasa, ja ja ja" dijo Davis mientras algo pasaba por su mente

"que es lo chistoso" contesto kari molesta

"ya no lo recuerdas en 4° grado cuando fuimos a la pista de patinaje" dijo Davis mientras recordaba

"jm jm si ahora lo recuerdo el profesor Minamoto resbalo y se cayó y todos nos reíamos de el" contesto Kari mientras compartía risas con Davis

"si y nos dio una detención de por vida, y que me dices de aquella vez que le echamos la culpa a Tai de haber roto la ventana de la oficina de la directora" decía Davis mientras seguía con sus risa

"ja ja ja si lo recuerdo, Dai ¿por qué ya no salimos como antes?" pregunta kari quien después de tanta risa su tono se volvió un poco mas serio

"bueno tu sabes todo este asunto de los niños elegidos y…." dice Davis mientras decide decir esa mentira

"es por Tk, no es asi" dice kari quien estaba en pesando a llorar

"no no no, yo sé que tú lo quieres así no veo por qué ay que discutir sobre el asunto" dice Davis mientras trataba de cambiar el tema

"no, Davis en una cosa si tienes razón y es que yo si quiero a alguien pero no es Tk" dice Kari viendo hacia otro lado

"¿eh? Dijiste algo" Davis no escucho lo que Kari el había dicho o por lo menos eso pensaba el

"si dije que al que quiero es a ti, pero tal parece que a ti no te importa mejor me voy con Yolei" dijo kari molesta y con los ojos llorosos

En eso Davis agarra a Kari de su muñeca y estos caen sobre la cama de Davis en una posición un poco incómoda para ambos.

"déjame ir Davis" decía Kari con un rubor que era más que notable

"escucha lamento no haberte escuchado pero todo este asunto de los caballeros reales y esto que me dijiste hacen que mi cabeza se salga de control" dice Davis un poco confuso

"lo siento no debí haberte molestado sabia por lo que estabas pasando y aun así…" dice Kari triste

"no es tu culpa Kari-chan solo estabas preocupada por mí, oye…"dice Davis

"si Dai-kun" contesta Kari sin darse cuenta que sus manos estaban tomadas el uno del otro

"si estabas enamorada de mi ¿por qué coqueteabas con Tk?" pregunta Davis

"solo queria ver cuál era tu reacción ¿no estás molesto verdad?" le contesta Kari

"ja ja ja sabes que yo nunca me enojaría contigo Kari-chan" dice Davis poniéndole

una sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron felizmente dormidos kari estaba profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de Davis mientras que este la abrazaba, la mañana siguiente Kari se levanto solo para encontrarse con una nota que decía:

**_Querida Kari_**

**_Tuve que salir con V-mon muy temprano_**

**_Si tú los demás tienen hambre deje el desayuno hecho_**

**_No Te Preocupes vamos a estar BIEN_**

**_Si quieren saber dónde estamos búsquenos la cascada que está cerca de la montaña_**

**_Con cariño Davis_**

Al terminar de leer esto apretó la nota frente a su pecho y salió para ver a sus amigos y buscar a Davis.

"buenos días Kari, ¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunta Yolei sarcásticamente

"uhm… bien por qué lo preguntas Yolei" dice kari confundida

"oh no sé, será por qué no estabas en tu habitación" le dice Yolei muy juguetonamente

"si, oye kari porque saliste de esa habitación no se supone qué hay duerme Davis o tu y el…" dijo ken quien tenia una idea de por que Kari había salido de es habitacion

"no lo creo Davis les hiso el almuerzo y se fue con V-mon muy temprano ¿pero no se adonde?" dice su abuela

"disculpe sabe donde está la cascada creo que yo gatomon nos queremos ir a refrescar un rato"

Los chicos se dividieron en 2 grupos Cody y Tk fueron a ver la aldea mientras que Kari, Ken Y Yolei fueron a la cascada donde se encontraba Davis


	10. Chapter 10

una noche de lo más extraña y la decisión de los caballeros pt 2

Ken, Kari y Yolei llegaron a la cascada solo para encontrarse sentado en una piedra sin camisa a Davis y a V-mon

"Hi Dai-cha" dice kari mientras lo saludaba

"Yolei escuche bien lo que dijo Kari" ken le murmuro a yolei

"si, pero… ¿qué crees que haya pasado?" pregunto la chica de cabello rojo

"¿Davis que estás haciendo?" pregunto ken

"…."

"DAVIS" gritó Ken y Yolei para que su amigo los escuchara

"oh, hola chicos que pasa" dice Davis quien seguía en la cascada consentrandose

"pues dínoslo tú" dicen los chicos

A Davis no le quedo de otra forma más que decir la verdad

"Bien… miren como mi abuela les dijo yo tomo un entrenamiento especial y ahora más con este asunto de los caballeros reales" se explico el líder de los elegidos

Al ver la cara de Davis, Kari no tuvo de otra más que cambiar el tema para que no se sintiera mal

"Dai-chan el desayuno estuvo increíble, pero y tú ¿ya desayunaste?"pregunto preocupada

"no te preocupes Kari-chan, V-mon y yo trajimos un poco de comida para nosotros y ustedes ¿que hacen por aquí?" dijo Davis a sus amigos

"bueno nosotros veníamos a refrescarnos pero… hay algo que me llama la atención y no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Davis Dai-chan Kari?" pregunto yolei quien al gual que ken mal pensaron ya que habían visto a kari salir de la habitación de Davis

En ese momento kari no sabía que responder hasta que Davis la salvo con una mentira

"verán… Kari me dijo que me quería pero yo estaba preocupado por la decisión los caballeros reales y luego me di cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada por mi"

"ah si… y por qué Kari salió de tú habitación hoy en la mañana" dijo yolei tratando de sacarles la verdad.

"Yolei recuerda que la abuela de Davis nos dijo que él y V-mon salieron muy temprano" en ese momento ken recordó lo que la anciana Kaede les había dicho

"no sé qué estés pensando Yolei pero… si yo estaba buscando a Dai-chan en la mañana para decirle algo y al darme cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación salí a buscarlo" dice kari un poco molesta

"lo siento, pero eso quiere decir…"dice yolei con cara anime de sorpesa

"si Yolei, kari yo somos novios" dice Davis

Mientras tanto en el digimundo

"Y bien… para que estamos aquí" dice Dynasmon

"bueno vamos a votar para saber quién se queda con el poder del maestro" contesta

Dukemon

"bueno, pero… falta magnamon" dice leopardmon viendo que magnamon no había llegado

"oh vamos crees que él va a venir sabiendo que elegiste a su favorito para quedarse con el poder de nuestro maestro" contesta Dynasmon molesto

"repite eso Daynasmon" dice magnamon detrás de el

"oh vamos sabes que es verdad desde que el chico encontró el digi-Egg de los milagros te sientes más unido con el" dice dynasmon y los demás sabían que el estaba de acuerdo con el

"odio estar de acuerdo con Dynasmon pero es cierto, aunque haya pasado miprueba con gran facilidad yo creo que el elegido de la esperanza es el mejor candidato" dice leopardmon

"oh vez Leopardmon está de acuerdo con migo" dice dynasmon quien se ríe de magnamon en su cara

"si pero yo estoy de acuerdo con magnamon, ya que cuando yo conocí al chico… vi la determinación en sus ojos" contesta dukemon mientras recordaba la vez que conoció a davis

"tengo una idea porque no le damos el poder a los 3 miren… me tarde porque encontré 2 de los orbes sagrados" dice magnamon mostrando los orbes.

"ya veo si le damos el poder sagrado a los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza el poder de el dragón será para el elegido de los milagros" dice lepoardmon viendo los orbes

"bien entonces la decisión está tomada" dice dukemon

Mientras tanto 3 de los elegidos jugaban con sus digimons en la cascada mientras Davis y V-mon entrenaban hasta que los demás hicieron algo para que él se les uniera (lo tiraron al agua)y así se la pasaron los 4 elegidos y sus digimons.


	11. Chapter 11

el ataque del ejército oscuro part 1: el nuevo poder

"muy bien es hora de hacer les saber nuestra decisión a los chicos" dice dukemon

"si, vamos" contestan los caballeros

"oh no ustedes no irán a ningún lado" contesta una voz misteriosa

"no puede ser eres tú…." Dice leopardmon

"PIEDMON" contestan los demás caballeros

"hola caballeros vine aquí de paseo con unos amigos a darles mis condolencias por qué este será su fin" dice le digimon con apariencia de payaso

"je je je" se oye una risa en los alrededores

"ese es Duskmon el caballero de la oscuridad" dice magnamon

"Maldición Duskmon tenias que esperar a que Piedmon nos dijera que netraramos" se oye una voz femenina

"Llithmon la reina de los vampiros" dice Dynasmon la revelar la voz de el digimon femenino

Los caballeros empiezan a luchar pero terminan muy lastimados hasta que a magnamon se le ocurre un plan para entregar el poder a los chicos

"Dukemon entrega esto a Davis y a los elegidos te lo encargo… Jihad Extremo" dice maganmon quien le entrega los orbes y el poder de alphamon a dukemon

"magnamooon" dice dukemon mientras se va viendo como muere su mejor amigo

Mientas tanto en el mundo humano

"ja ja eso fue muy divertido ¿no lo crees Dai-chan?" pregunta kari a davis

"si ya lo creo Kar….ahaaa" le contesta Davis quien sufre un desmayo inoportuno

"Dai-chan… hablame" dice la elegida de la luz quien estaba preocupada por su novio

En ese momento Ken lo levanta y lo lleva a la casa de sus abuelos al llegar hay ven a Tk y a Cody quienes les ayudan y ponen a Davis en la cama y en cuanto Davis reacciona a la única persona que ve es a Kari

"ouch ¿que fue lo que paso?" dice Davis tocándose la cabeza

"Davis ya despertaste, te desmayaste ¿no lo recuerdas?" dice Kari quien estaba muy preocupada

"oh fue eso, es que sentí como una parte de mí se fue del digimundo" dice Davis lo que no sabía era que maganmon había muerto a manos de duskmon por ordenes de Deamon

De repente Dukemon aparece frente a los niños y ve a Davis

"así que... ¿tú también lo sentiste?" pregunta Dukemon

De repente los demás llegan para ver cómo estaba su líder y ven a dukemon

"Dukemon nos podrías decir que pasó por que Davis se desmayo de repente" preguntaron los elegidos

"El…. Murió a manos Duskmon" dijo Dukemon con la cara hacia abajo

"no…magnamoooon" grita Davis el nombre de su amigo caído en batalla

"…. El… me pidió… que te entregara el poder del maestro….y a ustedes 2 los orbes sagrados" dijo Dukemon

"no te preocupes vamos a vencer a ese ejército con tu ayuda" dijo Tk

"no lo creo" contesto el caballero

"¿por qué?" pregunto Cody

"por qué utilice toda mi fuerza y solo me queda la energía para ayudar a sus amigos a que alcancen el nivel mega y derroten a Dragomon y a Deamon. Ken, Yolei y Cody pongan sus D3 enfrente de mí" dice Dukemon mientras les pasaba la energía a los chicos

Los chicos hicieron lo que les dijo el caballero real mientras que pasaba la información a sus D3 y de repente el caballero real cae al piso y empieza a desvanecerse.

"Davis protege al digimundo una vez más POR…MAGNAMON…" dice el caballero con una voz debil

"asi será, muy bien chicos lamento decirlo pero…. Las vacaciones terminaron es hora de regresar al Digimundo" dijo Davis con una expresión seria en su rostro

"espera Davis se en lo que estas pensando pero no sabemos quienes conforman el ejército de la osuridad" dice Tk

"lo se por eso… Kari llama a tú hermano y ve si podemos contar con los otros" dice Davis viendo a su novia con una expresión muy seria

"wow ken creo que a Davis le afecto mucho la noticia" cody le murmura a ken

"si ya lo cero" mientras que este le responde

"bueno vamos o que están esperando" dice Davis molesto.


	12. Chapter 12

el ataque del ejército oscuro part 2: el equipo se une

Los demás elegidos llegan a casa de los abuelos de Davis y en eso Davis les comenta lo sucedido

"muy bien ahora que saben lo que paso vámonos al Digimundo" dice Davis en un tono frio

"espera Davis no tienes un plan" dice Izzy

"si, si lo tengo: Tai, Matt, Tk y Yo iremos a ver quién es el ejercito de la oscuridad" dice el líder de la segunda generación

"yo voy con Ud." Dice kari levantando se de la cama

"No a pesar de que puedas hacer la evoluciuon en etapa mega lo mejor es que vayamos un grupo pequeño para no llamar la atención" dice Davis quien no quería poner en riesgo la vida de kari

"Wow no creí decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Davis" dice Tk sorprendido

Los 4 se fueron al digimundo, se dividieron en 2 equipos: el de Tai y Davis y el de Tk y Matt pasa el rato y Kari no lo aguanta más.

"ok ya no lo soporto más me voy a buscarlos" dice kari molesta

"kari se que estas tan preocupada por Davis y por Tai al igual que yo, pero debes esperar si no ellos se van a molestar" dice sora mientras calmaba a kari

Mientras tanto el equipo de Davis…

"¿qué demonios es este lugar?" pregunto tai

"bienvenidos este es el poblado de los digimons Dragones, mi nombre es…" dice un pequeño digimon de color rojo

"Shoutmon no los molestes" le dice un pequeño dragón digimon de color azul

"hola yo soy Dracomon y… ¿quiénes son Ud?" pregunta el pequeño dragón

"yo soy Davis Motomiya y el es Tai Kamiya y somos los…" dice Davis pero son interrumpidos por shoutmon.

"si son los líderes de los niños elegidos" dice el pequeño dragón rojo emocionado

"bueno que nos pueden decir acerca del ejercito de la oscuridad" dice Davis quien buscaba respuestas

"nosotros no sabemos pero… tal vez el Dragón Negro sepa algo" contesta Dracomon

"bien entonces vamos a verlo"

Mientras tanto el equipo de Tk ya había regresado de su zona y había salido del monitor de la computadora

"Tk ¿Dónde está Davis y mi hermano?" pregunta kari preocupada

"uhm… no lo sé nos dividimos en equipos de 2 y él se fue con tai" contesta Tk

De regreso con el equipo de Davis

"miren es el" les dice shoutmon

"Tai ves lo mismo que yo" dice agumon al no poder creer lo que tenian ante sus ojos

"si Agumon pero…" contesta tai sorprendido

"estoy de acuerdo con Ud. Black WarGreymon está muerto" dice v-mon quien se talla los ojos pensando que era un espejismo

"hola Black WarGreymon" dice Davis quien lo confronta y lo ve a los ojos

"Ud. son los chicos qué me derrotaron, ¿qué es lo que quieren?" contesta el War Greymon de diferente color

"bueno ellos querían saber qué es lo que sabemos del ejercito oscuro" dice shoutmon

"esos malditos son los que destruyeron esta ciudad está bien escuchen… los miembros de ese ejercito son: Duskmon el líder del ejército, la condesa de los vampiros Lilithmon y Piedmon el payaso del caos" dice B. War greymon al recordar lo que había pasado en la aldea

"¿Piedmon esta vivó? Pregunta tai sorprendido"

"si y ellos están trabajando con Dragomon y Deemon" dice B. war greymon mientras se ponía sus Dramon killers para salir a pelear

"bueno tai eso hora de irnos kari y los chicos deben de estar preocupados" dice Davis mientras se ponen en marcha para regresar a su mundo

"me gustaría hacer equipo con tipos fuertes como ud." dice B. war greymon

"bien espera y te diremos cuando estemos en movimiento" dice Davis mientras apunta su digivice frente a un televisor para regresar a su mundo…


	13. Chapter 13

el ataque del ejército oscuro part 3: el plan de Davis

"hola chicos" dicen ambos lideres

"Davis, Tai me alegra que estén aquí sora y yo estábamos preocupadas" dice kari mientras corría hacia ellos

"no te preocupes Kari-chan, Tai y yo solo estábamos con un viejo amigo quien nos dio la información necesaria" dijo Davis al ver en sus recuerdos a Black War Greymon

"ok según lo que nos dijo ese digimon es que el ejército oscuro eta con formado por: Lilithmon Piedmon y está liderado por un digimon llamado Duskmon" dice tai poniéndolos al tanto

"bien y que mas" pregunta joe

"Somos 12 elegidos contra un ejército, 3 generales y 2capitánes eso es lo que tratan de decir ¿o no?" dice Ken un poco preocupado

"así es Ken" contesta Davis

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mar oscuro 2 figuras oscuras tenían una conversación

"los elegidos ya saben de nuestra presencia ¿ahora qué?" dice una sombra misteriosa

"bien todo está saliendo como yo lo planee" dice la segunda figura

"ahora la elegida de la luz caerá ante mi ja ja ja ja" dice una de las figuras oscuras

"haz lo que quieras con esa niña pero… Motomiya es todo mío" contesta la segunda figura oscura

"ja ja ja ja"

Mientras tanto en casa de los abuelos de Davis

"uhmm… ya lo tengo" dice Davis mientras se pone de pie

"¿tienes un plan Davis?" pregunta kari

"si escuchen… Dargomon quiere a Kari y Deemon me quiere a mi ¿no?" dice Davis poniendo en macha su plan

"si pero y eso que… espera debe haber otra forma" dic tk quien ya tenia una idea de plan de Davis

"es la única forma Tk, primero: las chicas se encargaran de Lilithmon, Segundo tu, Cody, joe e izzy se encargaran de Piedmon y los de más nos encargaremos de Duskmon. Eso obligara al enemigo a salir"

"No Davis eso es muy arriesgado" contesta tk molesto

"Espera… acaso pensaste que pondría sus vidas en juego en caso de que algo falle usaremos los nuevos poderes" dice Davis mientras ponía a todos al tanto con el plan

"lo lamento no era mi intención cuestionarte pero hay que tener un plan **b**" dice tk quien estaba preocupado por kari

"bueno eso ya no importa, mañana nos podremos en marcha y vernos lo demás después" dice Davis mientras alza un puño y se va a su cuarto

Esa noche

"vamos V-mon todos están dormidos" dice Davis murmurando

"Adonde creen que van ud. dos" dice kari quien ya sabia de las escapadas nocturnas de Davis

"ja ja Hola Kari-chan ¿Qué pasa?" dice Davis con una sonrisa falsa

"ibas a entrenar otra vez ¿verdad?" pregunta kari

"creo que me conoces muy bien" dice Davis con una sonrisa sarcastica

"Davis sé que estas preocupado por lo que paso con…" dice kari pero es interrumpida por su novio

"no lo menciones Kari. El fue un héroe y sacrifico su vida para que Dukemon terminara con su misión" dice Davis con lagrimas en los ojos

"Dai-chan no has dormido desde que llegaste aquí necesitas descansar y si es necesario no te dejare avanzar" dice kari quien se pone en la puerta evitándole el paso y lo agarra para que no avanzara

"kari por favor suéltame" dice el chico tratando de liberarse

"solo si duermes un poco" dice kari mientras lo seguía sosteniendo para que no avanzara

"está bien dormiré un poco" le dice Davis a su novia

"no te creo… por eso me voy a quedar aquí para ver que no salgas a entrenar y que duermas un poco" dice kari quien se quedo aun lado de él y se durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos fueron a la habitación de Davis para ir al digimundo pero se encontraron con una sorpresa…

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Motomiya?" dice tai ardiendo de coraje

"¿eh?" dice Davis mientras se levantaba todo dormido

"aléjate de ella en este momento Davis" dice tk furioso

"Por qué tanto escanda… ah hola hermano, Tk ¿qué hacen Ud. dos aquí?" dice kari sorprendida al ver a su hermano y a tk en al habitación

"¿mejor respóndenos tu? señora motomiya" dice tai mientras agarraba a Davis para golpearlo

"bien, miren anoche vi a Davis que iba a entrenar y el pedí que descansara pero como no me hiso caso no me fui hasta que… me quede dormida aquí" dijo kari

"ahja si como no y B. War greymon sigue vivo ¿no?" dijo tk sarcásticamente

"de echo tk…" dijo Davis al ver a tai quien ya habían tenido un encuentro con el

"ahora si no les importa me quiero vestir" dijo kari molesta

Después que Davis y Kari se cambiaron decidieron que la batalla contra el ejército estaba por empezar…


	14. Chapter 14

la batalla comienza: el primer gneral

"no puedo creer está vivo" dice tk

"así es, tk lo mejor será que nos dividamos kari ve con las chicas" dic Davis viéndola a los ojos

"No" contesta Kari molesta

"no tenemos tiempo para que te pongas así, ve con las chicas" dice Davis molesto

"No" contesta Kari oponiéndose a las ordenes de Davis

"está bien Davis yo iré con ellas" dice ken tratando de calmar a ambos

"¿seguro Ken?" pregunta Davis

"si no te preocupes" le contesta con una sonrisa y se va con las chicas

"bueno vámonos tai" dice Davis quien estaba molesto por lo sucedido

Barios minutos pasaron y Davis no le dirigía la palabra a kari

"oye piensas ignorarme todo el dia solo por qué no seguí tus indicaciones" dice kari un poco molesta

"…"

"pues bien entonces me voy…" dice kari mientras se va con gatomon

"Davis ve y calmala un poco" le dice matt mientras le toca el hombro

"si, nosotros encargaremos de buscar a " contesta agumon

"está bien pero si me necesitan no duden en masajearme" dice Davis mientras sostenía su D-terminal

Mientras tanto ken y las chicas logran ver un ejército de Devimon. Demidevimon y LadyDevimon

"miren chicas se aproxima un ejército" dice ken quien logra ver una gran cantidad de digimons acercandose

"ken" dice wormon quien le indica la señal para digievolucionar

"de acuerdo wormon" dice ken mientras alza su D-3

**Wormon warp digimons a…. DinoV-mon **

**DinoBeemon**

**Nivel**

mega

**Tipo**

Mutante

**Atributos**

Virus

**Ataques**

**Mascara de la Muerte y Zumbido Irritante**

"wow es asombroso" dice ken mientras observa a su digimon

"yolei ay que intentarlo" dice hawkmon

"si" dice yolei mientras alza su D-3

**hawkmon warp digimons a… valkyrimon**

**Valkyrimon**

**Nivel**

mega

**Tipo**

Guerrero

**Atributos**

Vacuna

**Ataques**

**Espada de Fenrir, Jabalina Láser y Castigo de la Tormenta**

"Sora" dice biyomon mientras volaba

"si biyomon" dice sora mientras alza su digivice

**biyomon warp digimons a…phoenixmon**

**Phoenixmon**

**Nivel**

mega

**Tipo**

Gran Ave

**ataques**

**Explosion de luz y Llamarada Carmesí**

"palmon vamos a ayudarlos" decía Mimí quien hizo digievolucionar a palmon

**Palmon wrp digimons a…rosemon**

**Rosemon**

**Nivel**

mega

**Tipo**

Hada

**ataques**

**Látigo de Espinas, Tentación Prohíbida y Disparo de Espina**

Ya des pues de la evolución los elegidos derrotan a una gran parte del ejército pero la otra parte es absorbida por lilithmon y esta ataca a los niños elegidos en eso ken defiende a las chicas.

"hay que hacerlo de una buena vez" dice ken quien lideraba el ataque

**Mascara de la Muerte**

**Tentación Prohibida**

**Castigo de la Tormenta**

**Llamarada Carmesí**

"muy bie la derrotamos" dice yolei mientras abrazaba a ken

En eso los pocos datos que quedaban de lilithmon empezaban a desaparecer….


	15. Chapter 15

una reconciliación y la llegada de duskmon

Davis logra alcanzar a kari quien corría por todo el digimundo con lágrimas en los ojos pero Davis logra alcanzarla.

"lo siento pero… no quiero que salgas lastimada eso es todo" dice Davis quin logra calmar a Kari un poco

"D… Davis gracias por preocuparte por mi" esta el contesta mientras le da un fuerte abrazo

"sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti" dice Davis apunto de besar a kari cuando de repente son interrumpidos por un digimon

"ahg si siguen así voy a vomitar" dice el digimon que estaba detrás de la roca de done ellos estaan

"Black War Greymon que haces aquí pensé que estabas cuidando a shoutmon y a los digimos pequeños" dice Davis quien se sorprende al ver a Black War Greymon

"no te preocupes shoutmon los puede cuidar además quien diría que ese debilucho pudiera digievolucionar" dice B. Wargreymon al recordar la evolución de shoutmon

"si tu estas aquí… Demonios v-mon digievoluciona" dice Davis al tener un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En eso un destello azul cubre a v-mon y es su lugar aparece Riadramon

"Davis… ¿qué sucede?" pregunta Kari

"te lo digo en el camino ahora sube tu también gatomon" "_ay que darnos prisa o tai y matt…_" dice Davis temiendo lo peor…

En otra parte del digimundo tai y matt se encontraban buscando a black war greymon con sus digimons.

"oye tai no has notado que Kari y Davis han estado muy juntos desde hace unos dias" dice matt quien pensaba que había algo entre Davis y kari

"no para nada" dice tai un poco confundido

"ja ja ja" se oye una risa diabólica

"no puede ser… Duskmon" gritan los chicos al unisonó

"matt" dice gabumon quie estaba listo para que su compañero lo hiciera digi evolucionar

"tai" dice agumon quie estaba listo para que su compañero lo hiciera digi evolucionar

"si chicos lo sabemos DIGIEVOLUCIONEN" gritan ambos

**Agumon/Gabumon warp DNA digimon a…Omnimon**

"ja ja ja esto será muy interesante" dice duskmon quien sigue riendo diabólicamente

**Cañón Garuru**

"eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer" dice duskmon mientras esquiva el ataque

**Golpe Brutal**

"aaahg, es muy rápido" dice Omnimon quien es herido

"y ahora… ¿qué hacemos tai?" pregunta matt

De repente Duskmon estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando…

**Relámpago Azul**

**Maldición de la Reina**

"hermano discúlpame por lo que hice" dice kari muy arrepentida

"no te preocupes kari llegaron justo a tiempo" dice tai mientras veía la golpiza que le ponían a Omnimon

"No solo eso también trajimos un refuerzo" dice Davis feliz mientras sale un War Greymon negro de lanada

**Fuerza Gea Oscura**

"Davis hay que probar el nuevo movimiento" dice Raidramon

"Black War Greymon listo para un combo" dice Davis

"sabes que si"

**"Tronado del relámpago Negro"**gritan raidramon y b. war greymon

"eso es lo mejor que tienen" ríe Duskmon

**Duskmon contra digimon a… Velgemon**

"ja ja este es su fin" grita Velgemon

**Zona Cero**

Mientras tanto Davis y Kari tenían un rencuentro con un viejo amigo dentro de su mente ya que se quedaron inconscientes por el ata que de Velgemon

**Mientas tanto en la mente de kari y Davis**

**"****_no puedes darte por vencido aun no motomiya tienes que ganar o nuestro digimundo se perderá para siempre_****" dice un viejo amigo**

"_magnamon pensé que tu… _" dice Davis sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo

**_"no hay tiempo para hablar Davis, tu y kari reciban el poder que les estamos obsequiando y para que ustedes salven nuestro mundo pero… recuerden que esto es limitado y solo podrán usarlo una vez_**" dice el digimon de armadura dorada

_"__ya veo…__"_ dice kari decepcionada

**_"los orbes solo servirán una sola vez, pero aun podrán bio emerger"_** dice maganamon

_"Bio emerger?_ " pregunta Davis

"_si es un nuevo tipo de evolución pero creo que en estos momentos necesitan la ayuda de los orbes…_" dice magnamon

Davis y Kari despiertan para encontrase a tai y a matt muy lastimados

"que dices Kari lo intentamos…" dice Davis quien usa su orbe para evolucionar en un digimon

"si, pagara por lo que hiso a matt y a mi hermano" dice kari quien evoluciona al utilizar su orbe

**_Digi orbe digimons a… Grademon_**

**_Digi orbe digimons a… lady angewomon_**

"Esto es genial ahora voy a cortarle las alas a ese pajaraco" dice Davis/Grademon quien estaba muy feliz por su evolución

"te sigo" dice kari/Lady Angewomon

"hagan su mejor intento digi ratas" dice Velgemon

**Cuchillas Cruzadas**

**Laser Angélico**

"y el golpe final" dice Grademon quien decapita a su enemigo con sus espadas

**Grado Acuchillar**

Y con eso Duskmon desaparece del mapa mientras Kari y Davis trataban las heridas de los demás pocos minutos después decidieron avanzar y continuar con su aventura…


	16. Chapter 16

piedmon vs slash angemon

En otra parte del digimundo tk, cody, joe e izzy van en busca de piedmon pero llegan a una aldea un poco destruida.

"¿qué demonios paso aquí?" pregunta joe

"esa podría ser una buena pregunta" dice un digimon que sale de la nada

De repente una figura se aparece por detrás de los niños elegidos y estos no dudan en atacarlo

"esperen… cuanto tiempo sin vernos niños elegidos" dice leomon

"¿leomon eres tú?" pregunta patamon

"si…" le contesta el digimon con apariencia de leon

"espera… ¿porque estas tan golpeado?" pregunta Tk al ver los golpes que tenia leomon

"pues verán…" dice leomon pero es interrumpido

"yo podría contestar esa pregunta" dice un digimon con apariencia de payaso

"Piedmon" dicen los niños elegidos sorprendidos

Los niños elegidos se sorprenden al ver al líder de los Dark Masters de regreso

"pero… ¿porque o mejor aun como regresaste?" pregunta Tk

"ja eso es muy fácil después de que magnangemon me mandara por la puerta del destino yo hice todo lo posible por regresar a vengarme de ustedes y de repente me encontré en el mar de las tinieblas y buen creo que ya saben el resto" contesto piedmon

"patamon hay que evitar que se salga con la suya" dice tk

"si" contesta el digimon

**Patamon digimons a…Angemon ultra digimons a…magnangemon**

"tentomon" dice Izzy mientras levanta su digivice

"gomamon" dice Joe mientras levanta su digivice

**Tentomon warp digimons a… HerculesKabuterimon**

**HerculesKabuterimon**

**Nivel**

Mega

**Tipo**

Insecto

**Ataques**

**Giga Bláster y Tijeras Gigantes**

**Gomamon warp digimonsa a…**

**Plesiomon**

**Nivel**

Definitivo

**Tipo**

Plesiosaurio

**Ataques**

**Trizteza Azul y Sacudida**

"vamos armadillomon" dice Cody mientras una luz envolvía a armadillomon

"de acuerdo cody" dice mientras la luz lo hacia digievolucionar

**Amadillomon ultra digimons a… shakkoumon**

"bien es hora de acabar con lo que empezamos" le dice Tk a magnangemon

"ya lo creo tk" le contesta el ángel digimon

**Sacudida**

**Giga Bláster**

**Mirada Fulminante**

**Excálibur**

"eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer" ríe piedmon

"**_no... pase lo que pase no se den por vencidos o nuestra muerte habrá sido en vano_**"

Tk logra oír una voz en su cabeza que le precia un poco familiar

"¿Leopardmon cómo? tu…" pregunta Tk al ver al caballero en su mente

"no hay tiempo usa el orbe que les entregamos a ti y a los otros con eso tu podrás digievolucionar pero…" dice Lepoardmon dándole a Tk la terrible advertencia

"pero… ¿Qué?" pregunta Tk

"solo podrás usarlo una vez… pero a la vez tú te convertirás en un digimon y podras pelear alado de patamon con la nueva forma de digievoluciona la bio emergencia en próximas batallas" dice Leopardmon

'bien lo intentare" dice Tk mientras sostenía el orbe

**_Digi orbe digimons a… slashangemon_**

"este es tu fin piedmon" dice Slashangemon

**Destripador Dorado**

**Excálibur**

**Bombas de Arcilla**

**Giga Bláster**

**Sacudida**

Los cuatro atacan a piedmon y este se convierte en datos y desaparece luego una luz aparece y Slashangemon se convierte en Tk.

"buen lo mejor será reunirnos con los demás" dice tk quien esperaba contarles a todos lo que había pasado

"en eso estoy de acuerdo" dice joe


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17 nuestro secreto es revelado y en camino hacia nuestro futuro

**Con Davis**

"¿oye matt?" le pregunta tai

"si que pasa" le contesta el rubio

"Davis a estado actuando muy extraño no crees" dice Tai

"claro después de la muerte de m…" dice matt pero es interrumpido por una voz femenina

"Matt cállate Dai-chan y yo estamos muy cansados por a ver usado los orbes además a el no le gusta hablar de eso" dice Kari molesta

"perdón Kari… uhm…. Oye acaso le dijiste a Davis Dai-chan" dice matt quien había escuhado claramente las palabras de Kari

"uh… bueno…uhm…yo…" Kari no sabía que decir y estaba tan roja como un tomate pero fue salvada por 2 voces familiares

"Kari" gritaba Tk desde lo lejos mientras eran transportados por Anquilomon

"Davis" gritaba Ken mientras su grupo era transportado por Garudamon

"oh miren los chicos llegaron" dice Kari tratando de cambiar el tema

Todos los niños elegidos se reúnen y deciden planear su próximo movimiento hasta que…

"muy bien hermanita no creas que se me había olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando así que empieza a hablar" dice tai tratando de obtener algunas respuestas de su hermana

"ah… bueno yo…" Kari solo balbuceaba ya que no sabía que decir hasta que…

"podemos hablar de eso después lo importante es acabar con esos dos i…" dijo Davis quien trataba de salvar a Kari pero… Yolei le arruino el plan

"oh vamos Davis no tiene nada de malo que Tai y los demás se enteren de que tú y kari son…" dijo Yolei pero afortunadamente para Davis y Kari, Ken le había puesto una mano en la boca para evitar que hablara

"uhm… uhmjum…uhm" decía yolei tratando de hablare pero Ken era demasiado insistente en que mejor no dijera nada

"¿alguien podría decirme que pasa aqu?" pregunta Tk

"nada… aquí no pasa nada, V-mon porque no vamos a inspeccionar las siguientes zonas con Black War Greymon" decía Davis tratando de zafarse de este lio

"oh claro que iras después que nos den los dos una buena explicación" dice Tai quien agarra a davis y le lanza una mirada de miedo

"ah…está bien… Davis y yo… Davis y yo… SOMOS NOVIOS" dice Kari molesta al ver que ninguno de los 2 tenía salida

"queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" dicen todos los presentes que se quedan con la boca abierta excepto Ken y Yolei quienes ya sabían de su secreto.

Matt y Joe garran a tai para evitar que asesinara a Davis lo mismo con Ken y Izzy quienes sostenían a Tk para evitar que fuera a golpear a Davis mientras que los demás felicitaban a la pareja

"bien ya que está aclarado el asunto podemos irnos" dice Davis quien quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas. En eso Tk se le acerca y lo ve a los ojos

"…."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Davis

"uhm…felicidades creo" dice Tk quien opta por darle la mano

"uh… ¿gracias?" dice Davis confundido pero opta por irse directo a terminar con esto

"Dai espera… tú y yo ya usamos los orbes y por lo que ya no los podremos usar, así que eso nos deja…" dice Kari preocupada

"solo con la bio emergencia, por qué… yo también use mi orbe" dice Tk al ver la cara de Kari

Después de eso los niños elegidos avanzan y llegan hasta el mar de las tinieblas hasta que ven un castillo y no pueden creer lo que ven 2 gigantescos digimons

"ja ja ja" ríen los dos digimons

"los estábamos esperando niños elegidos" dice Demon

"bueno chicos creo que es hora de la batalla final" dice Davis mintras todos sacaban sus Digivice y D-3

"no lo creo" dice Dragomon

En eso Demon toma los D-3 y los digivice de todos y los destruye

"noooooo" gritan las chicas

"lo mismo que en la batalla contra Apocarimon" dicen Tai y Matt

"esta vez es nuestro fin…" dice Tk

"ja ja ja en eso estoy de acuerdo" contesta Demon

"y yo también" dice Dragomon quien estaba feliz al ver que tendría en su poder a la elegida de la luz

"y ahora que hacemos…" dice Davis

En eso un resplandor dorado uno negro y uno rojo se aparecen delante de los elegidos

"**_piensan darse por vencidos tan pronto_**" dice el resplandor Negro

"**_que sucede Motomiya no dijiste que vengarías mi muerte y la de Dukemon_**" dice el resplandor Dorado

"**_porque ustedes teniendo el poder en sus manos no hacen nada_**" dice Leopardmon molesto

"no puede ser… magnamon" dice Davis y Kari

"leopardmon" dice tk al ver al caballero sagrado

"**_Chicos no se rindan aún tienen una oportunidad" _**dice Magnamon

"pero como los D-3 ya fueron destruidos" dice Kari con tristeza

"y además usamos los orbes ya no hay nada que podamos hacer" Dice Tk molesto al saber que este era su fin…

"**_Davis recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo_**" le dice maganamon a Davis tratando de sacarlo de su transe

_Flashback_

"Vaya pero que tenemos aquí tal parece que Uds. no pueden dormir" Dijo Magnamon

"asi es, Davis está un poco tenso por las pruebas que le pondrán mañana" Dijo V-mon

"bueno no cualquiera se convierte en el sucesor de mi maestro de la noche a la mañana" Dijo Magnamon para ver cuál era la reacción de Davis

"si, pero no sé ni qué tipo de pruebas son… todavía no sé cómo le are para salir de este problema" Dijo Davis un poco triste

"¿Y? tampoco sabias como derrotar a kinmeramon y aun así lo hiciste, solo te diré que la última prueba es un combate ente los digimons de ambos" Dijo Magnamon viendo que Davis tenía la determinación pero estaba preocupado

"oh gracias no se ni como le hare para derrotar a Magna angemon, veemon todavía no alcanza el ultra nivel" Dijo Davis con mucha tristeza

"y eso de que te preocupa, si mi memoria no me falla no fue XV-mon quien golpeo a Malon Myiotismon, yo opino que descanses y que pienses en todas tus batallas y en todo lo que has pasado con Veemon y solo así pasaras las pruebas" dijo magnamon para levantar el ánimo de Davis.

_Fin del Flashback_

"es cierto nunca me ha importado que tan fuerte sea el enemigo yo he podido vencer por que sé que puedo" dice Davis mientras sus manos se convertían en puños

**Nota del Autor: a partir de aquí pondré la letra de la cancion de la digievolucion DNA **

"Deben recuerden por lo que están peleando…." dicen los Caballeros reales

"por las persona que amamos "dice Davis quien voltea a ver a Kari

_Ima, mirai wo kakete  
Futatsu no chikara ga butsukaru  
Mou, tomadou hima wa nai  
Nokosaretenain da ze _

**Davis Motomiya/XV-mon DNA digimon a…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON**

"por nuestros amigos" dice Kari ve a los demás y se preocupa por ellos

_Sou, haruka mukashi ni  
Hiru to yoru ga wakarete kara  
Kitto, sono tatakai wa  
Tsuzuite irun darou _

**Kari Kamiya/Gatomon DNA digimon a…Ophanimon**

"por nuestra familia" dice Tk quien ve a matt muy lastimado

_Hikari to kage ga aru kokoro ni mo sekai ni mo  
Sore wa kimi wo tameshite iru kesshite  
Owaru koto no nai tatakai_

_Standin' by your side!_  
_Dochira ni tatsu ka_  
_Erabun da kimi no sono te de_  
_Stand up to the fight!_  
_Futatsu no chikara_  
_Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru_  
_Toki ga kuru made_

**Tk Takaishi/Patamon DNA digimon a… Seraphimon**

"y nuestro digimundo" dicen los 3 elegidos

_Moshi, kimi ga chigau to_  
_Omou mono ga jama wo shitara_  
_Saa, kimi wa nigeru ka_  
_Soretomo tachimukau ka_  
_Dochira ga tadashii ka sonna koto wakaranai_  
_Dakedo akiramete shimaeba subete_  
_Kimi no e kara nigete yuku yo_

* * *

_Ima, mirai wo kakete  
Futatsu no chikara ga butsukaru  
Mou, tomadou hima wa nai  
Nokosaretenain da ze _

**UlforceVeedramon**

**Nivel**

Definitivo

**Tipo**

Caballero Sagrado

**Ataques**

**Rayo de la Victoria**

**Sable Ulforce**

**Escudo de Tensegridad**

**Impulso Dragón X:**

_Sou, haruka mukashi ni  
Hiru to yoru ga wakarete kara  
Kitto, sono tatakai wa  
Tsuzuite irun darou _

**Ophanimon**

**Nivel**

Definitivo

**Tipo**

Ángel sagrado

**Ataques**

**Jabalina del Edén**

**Cristales de Sefirot**

_Hikari to kage ga aru kokoro ni mo sekai ni mo  
Sore wa kimi wo tameshite iru kesshite  
Owaru koto no nai tatakai_

_Standin' by your side!_  
_Dochira ni tatsu ka_  
_Erabun da kimi no sono te de_

_Stand up to the fight!_  
_Futatsu no chikara_  
_Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru_  
_Toki ga kuru made_

**Seraphimon**

**Nivel**

Definitivo

**Tipo**

Serafín

**Ataques**

**Siete Cielos**

**Rompedor Divino**

**Ascensión Santa**

"Demon /Dragomon este es su final" dicen los 3 guerreros

_Moshi, kimi ga chigau to_  
_Omou mono ga jama wo shitara_  
_Saa, kimi wa nigeru ka_  
_Soretomo tachimukau ka_  
_Dochira ga tadashii ka sonna koto wakaranai_  
_Dakedo akiramete shimaeba subete_  
_Kimi no e kara nigete yuku yo_

Continuara…..


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18 la batalla final

"es hora de acabar con ellos" dice Seraphimon

"maldición despertaron el poder antiguo solo hay una forma de ganar" dice Demon molesto mientras atraviesa con una espada el cuerpo de Drgaomon

"qué demonios te pasa Demon" dice el digimon molesto mientras veía un agujero en su pecho

"ahora absorberé tu información y me convertiré en el digimon más poderoso de todo este digimundo"

"alguien mas siente que ya vivimos esto" dice Tai un poco confuso

"Es hora… de morir" dice Demon mientras lanza unrayo de color oscuro a Ulforce

"noooo" dice Ophanimon mientras llora pero lo que no se percataron era de quien había salvado la vida de Davis

"Black…. Black Wargeymon" dice Ulforce Veedramon al ver que uno de sus amigos estaba muriendo

"ja ja ja un insecto menos faltan 12" dice Deamon riendo

"como te atreves a matar a un digimon indefenso que solo estaba buscando reparar sus errores" dice Seraphimon

**Siete Cielos**

Pero con lo que no contaba Seraphimon es que Demon evadiría su ataque y lo atacaría por la espalda

"Nooooo…. Tk" dice Kari al ver que Seraphimon cae al piso y este bierde su Digi-evolución

"ja ja ja ahora quien sigue" dice Demon riendo como loco

"Kari creo que tenemos habilidades curativas" dice Gatomon al oír eso Davis se le ocurre un plan

"V-mon usaremos ese ataque" dice Davis

"pero… tu sabes que ese ataque es muy peligroso" dice V-mon

"no hay de otra, Kari" dice Davis quien luego llama a Kari

"Sí que sucede Dai-chan" dice Kari preocupada

"voy a terminar con esto de una buena vez y para siempre" dice Davis con determinación en sus ojos

"pe… pero Davis que vas a hacer" dice Kari más preocupada aun y con miedo

"esta es una de las luchas más difíciles que he tenido, te prometo… que si salgo con vida de esto tu y yo tendremos una cita sin que nadie más nos moleste" dice Davis que en estos momentos era Ulforce

"no puedes no te voy a dejar solo" dice Kari/Ophanimon preocupada

"no está a discusión, tú tienes que salir con los demás y curar las heridas de Tk ya que si yo fallo ustedes son la última esperanza del digimundo" decía Davis/Ulforce quien se despedía de Kari/Opahnimon con un beso

"DEMON vamos a pelear" decía Ulforce enojado

"toma esto patético intento de caballero real" decía Demon atacando a Ulforce

"esto es por Dukemon, Dinasmon y Leopardmon"

**Sable Ulforce**

De repente las alas de Demon son cortadas por una espada que salía del brazo de Ulforce

"y que si me cortaste las alas aun puedo vencerte" decía Demon con un rostro de dolor

"eso ya lo veremos. Esto es por Tk y Black Wargreymon" decía Ulforce mientras la "V" que tenía en su pecho brillaba

**Rayo de la Victoria**

En ese momento un rayo de color amarillo en forma de V impacta a Demon cortándole los brazos

"no voy a perder aquí y menos contra un mocoso y su patético Digimon" decía Demon molesto

"pues será mejor que lo ceras porque… esto es po ti MAGNAMON"

**Impulso Dragón X:**

De repente una luz con forma de dragón enceguece a los niños elegidos y varios minutos después ellos solo ven a Davis tirado

"¡DAVIS! ¡V-Mom!" grita Kari quien junto con Gatomon, van corriendo hasta donde ellos se encuentran

"Davis porqué… lo hiciste" decía Kari al ver a Davis con un poco de sangre en la cabeza luego llegaron los demás

"no te preocupes Kari están bien solo está un poco inconsciente pero… hay que llevarlo a un hospital ya que está sangrando mucho y podría morir" dijo Joe al ver el estado actual de Davis

3 días después

"eh? ¿Dónde estoy?" decía Davis confundido

"vaya ya despertaste" decía Joe al ver a Davis despierto en su habitación del hospital

"Joe? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" le pregunto Davis al mayor de los Elegidos

"pues… ganaste y luego quedaste inconsciente por 3 días, todos han venido a verte en ocasiones esperando a que te recuperaras" decía Joe

"y como se encuentra Tk?" pregunto Davis

"…."

"bueno él está bien ¿pero por qué tu interés en saber cómo está?" pregunto Joe

"bueno… es que el… trato de vengar a " decía Davis mintras miraba hacia el piso

"¿Por cierto los demás están aquí quieres que pasen?" le pregunto Joe

"si por favor" contesta Davis

**Mientras tanto afuera de la sala**

"chicos la hora de visitas ya casi se termina solo podrán entrar 2 personas a verlo" decía Joe "bueno en toces quien será…" dice matt mirando a todos

"creo que yo iré para saludarlo y ver como esta" dice Tai quien avanza a hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Davis

"bueno entonces que opinan si la otra persona en entrar es Kari" dice sora mientras coloca sus manos en los hombros de Kari para darle animo

"y…yo pe… pero porque yo" pregunta Kari

"si, estoy de acuerdo quien mejor que su **NOVIA** para levantarle el animó" decía ken bromeando

"…" kari solo se puso roja de la vergüenza

"en toces todos de acuerdo" dice Sora

"si" contestan los demás

**Mientras tanto con Tai**

*toc toc*

"'pase" dice Davis al ver que alguien toca la puerta

"oh hola Tai" dice el líder d los elegidos

"¿cómo te sientes?" le pregunta Tai

"Bien pero… ¿dónde está V-mon?" pregunta Davis al ver que su amigo no estaba

"oh el bueno… solo digamos que está siendo por una buena enfermera" "(solo espero que Gatomon lo cuide bien como nos dijo a mí y a Kari mientras veníamos a ver a Davis)" le respondía Tai mientras se quedaba pensando

"ya veo ""(V-mon que suerte tienes amigo)" decía Davis mientras este pensaba en quien podría estar cuidando a su amigo

"bueno Davis me voy pero intenta decir algo ya que mi hermana está muy molesta por que casi te mueres" dice Tai mientras sale de la habitación y se encuentra con su hermana

"no lo vayas a matar Kari deja que disfrute sus días de victoria y su recuperación" dice Tai mientras bromea con su pequeña hermana

"no te preocupes Tai" dice Kari mientras entra a la habitacion

*Toc toc*

"pase"dice Davis al ver que alguien toca la puerta

"ja K… Kari, Tai dijo que estabas molesta por lo que hice"

"molesta… estoy furiosa Motomiya cómo se te ocurre poner tu vida en juego sin pensar en los demás" decía Kari muy molesta mientras que Davis tenia cara de perrito regañado "pero… era la única forma de salvar el digimundo a ti y a los demás" decía Davis tratando de disculparse

"lo sé lo mejor será que te recuperes pronto "Le dice Kari a Davis quien lo dejo con una cara más confusa de lo que ya la tenia

"eh?" dice Davis con una cara confusa

"Que ya se te olvido la promesa que me hiciste" decía Kari mientras se ponía roja y miraba hacia el piso

**Flashback**

"voy a terminar con esto de una buena vez y para siempre" dice Davis con determinación en sus ojos

"pe… pero Davis que vas a hacer" dice Kari más preocupada aun y con miedo

"esta es una de las luchas más difíciles que he tenido, te prometo… que si salgo con vida de esto tu y yo tendremos una cita sin que nadie más nos moleste" dice Davis /Ulforce

**Flashback**

"si creo que ya lo recuerdo, y pienso cumplir esa promesa" decía Davis mientras se sienta en su cama

"lo mejor es que descanses y luego veremos cómo puede cumplirme esa promesa" dijo Kari mientras le da un beso a Davis y se va de la habitación

FIN


End file.
